Salto al vacío
by James Scamander
Summary: Un movimiento de varita, un rayo verde y una larga caída. Mientras cae, Dumbledore no puede evitar recordar su larga vida y las personas que le han acompañado. Como su familia, sus alumnos...


_**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan aquí pertenece a J.K. Rowling únicamente, tan sólo la loca historia, que en este caso no es tan loca, me pertenece._

**Rated:** K

**Personaje principal:** Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

**Avisos:** ninguno ya que la muerte de este personaje canon también es canon.

**Número de palabras: **795

Este fic se lo dedico a mi gran amiga y mejor psicóloga Ilisia Brongar que se mejore pronto de eso que tiene y que no voy a decir en un fic, of course, que la echo mucho de menos, para mi querida novia Aileen-Katra porque la amo muchísimo y a mi querida mamá en FF Aurora Bellatrix Friki-Black porque la quiero mucho. Y, ¿sabeis qué? Me apetece que a ninguna de las tres les gusta Dumby, así que para vosotras :3

* * *

><p><strong>Salto al vacío<strong>

* * *

><p><span>30 de junio de 1997. Torre de Astronomia, colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.<span>

* * *

><p>—¡Avada Kedavra! —un rayo verde saliendo de la varita y estrellándose directamente en su pecho.<p>

Un paso hacia atrás a causa del golpe, y cae por la enorme y altísima torre de Astronomía.

¿Sabéis que dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir ves toda tu vida pasar ante tus ojos? Pues tienen razón. A Dumbledore le pasa. Ve a su hermana cuando era pequeña, antes de que esos cabrones muggle le atacaran, mirando impresionada como él y su hermano hacían magia sencilla para su deleite.

Como la joven Ariana sonreía encantada al ver a una piedra del camino cualquiera se convertía en una rana de chocolate que salía saltando de la mano de uno de los chicos y la pequeña corría tras ella hasta atraparla y compartirla con los dos. Así era...

Hasta que pasó lo que pasó, hasta que Albus llegó a quinto y se convirtió en prefecto de la casa Gryffindor. Entonces apenas veía a su familia, se pasaba el tiempo estudiando. Se arrepiente y mucho. Pero ya poco puede hacer mientras cae y escucha la risa de Bellatrix. Ahora sólo le queda recordarlos y desear que lo perdonen.

Y Harry... ¡Dios! Lo que ahora mismo más desea es que Harry le perdone por lo que ha hecho.

Y Grindelwald, bueno, realmente no le importa lo que él piense. Pero, para su propia desgracia, no puede evitar pensar en él mientras se acerca al suelo. Realmente no sabe cómo se ve por fuera o a qué velocidad va realmente, pero el suelo no se acerca para él tan rápido como desea. Ya que, cada recuerdo que tiene, cada momento que recuerda de su vida, que le hace sufrir hacia que el suelo se acercara más lentamente.

¡Maldta sea! Desearía que el hechizo le hubiese hecho más efecto que el de empujarle hacia el vacío.

Gellert... Realmente no desea pensar en él pero realmente no puede evitarlo. Su primer amor... su único amor. Es muy irónico que de pequeño siempre deseara agarrar su varita y ya, más adultos, se la arrebatara de las manos. Pero ese maldito... Lo odia, lo ama. No sabe lo que siente y el hecho de estar a punto de morir no ayuda demasiado a desvelar los sentimientos por una persona.

El resto de la historia en su cabeza sucede más o menos rápido, por suerte para el anciano ex-director. Ariana muerta en el suelo, su padre en la cárcel, Gellert yéndose, su madre también muerta y Aberforth dándole un puñetazo... Quedándose solo.

Y Hogwarts. Sí, recuerda el colegio. ¿Cómo no recordarlo? Su verdadero amor y el que nunca lo va a traicionar como tantos otros. Todos los alumnos, todos los jóvenes que llegan al colegio a aprender magia y a hacer amigos. Casi les tiene envidia. Con su familia, sus amigos... Tantos y tantos alumnos pasados ante sus ojos.

Algunos mejores que otros pero no puede evitar recordarlos a todos. Una larga vida... En 126 años han pasado muchas cosas, muchos alumnos ante sus ojos. Pero, como de costumbre, hay unos cuentas que sobresalen al resto, aunque no todos por algo bueno.

Tom Riddle sin duda es uno de ellos. No ha sido alumno favorito pero sí era un gran mago aunque por desgracia usó esa magia para el mal. Un buen potencial mal utilizado.

También los Merodeadores, cuatro chicos tan diferentes entre sí que tuvieron que hacerse amigos, aunque no acabaran tan bien como ellos esperaban.

Y McGonagall, ésta sin duda sí es una de sus mejores alumnas y mejor profesora. Una gran mujer.

Y, para acabar Harry, un chico que a sufrido más de lo que merece con un gran corazón que no le cabe en el pecho y muy buenos amigos.

Ha habido muchos alumnos pero todos ellos tienen algo en común. Minerva, Tom, Harry, Remus y Sirius. Tienen algo en común que también comparte con él mismo. La infancia. La de ninguno a sido fácil, todos lo han tenido difícil. Aunque la mayoría han escogido el camino del bien, a su lado.

El suelo empieza rozar su pelo, su pelo empieza a rozar el suelo. Está cerca su final y no puede evitar que su último pensamiento en vida se divida en dos chicos. Un Slytherin y un Gryffindor. El Slytherin se llama Snape, un hombre que ha estado dispuesto a matarlo porque se lo pidió. Alguien que nunca ha sido un mal tipo, no mucho. Nadie es perfecto, por supuesto, pero es un hombre que ha sufrido mucho y que al parecer no va a dejar de sufrir nunca. El otro, el Gryffindor, es Harry. Un chico que igual a sufrido por culpa de nacer el día que no debía.

Y así, con el último resplandor, un resplandor de luz proveniente de una gran sonrisa del rostro de Harry, llegó la oscuridad. Una oscuridad que ponía fin a una larga vida.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
